


Hospital Shadows

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CassDean at the end, Gen, Lorell is the OMC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Strange shadows are seen near an old hospital.AU where Dean didn't die, but he also saw Cass, so he knows Jack brought Cass back.Also didn't know which fic to post this in, so chose this one:ListBest dog- MiracleBest demon dog- JulietBest parents- John and MaryBest girl- CharlieBest demon girl- RubyBest witch- RowenaBest human- DeanBest angel- CassBest angel human hybrid- JackBest oc/demon angel- CarrolSecond best human- SamSecond best angel- GabrielBest demon- CrowleySecond best demon- DeanmonBest apocalypse character- BobbyBest prophet- Kevin





	Hospital Shadows

Dean and Sam got the call about shadows around an old hospital that morning, right after finishing breakfast. Dean sighed and looked to Sam...then nodded to himself a little bit. He and Miracle headed to his room to get ready, and Sam headed to his own room to do the same. They met up at the tables, and were startled when a flutter of wings sounded. Cass stood there, staring at Dean, then Dean shook his head and averted his gaze. He growled when Sam teased "Don't think about Castiel too hard~" and laughed. They both rolled their eyes at the moose tall human, or rather the tall one nicknamed Moose. Dean finally looked to the angel that had confessed to him, and let himself be hugged then. "We got a case," Dean told the black haired angel, and earned a nod for his efforts. Castiel had his blade with him, and his powers of course, and followed them to Baby.

He got into the car just as they did, sitting in the back as Sam had called shotgun as they were walking. Cass didn't mind either way, he could watch Dean this way maybe without Dean noticing. He did just that, until Dean looked back at him when they stopped at a stoplight. Dean and Cass stared at each other a moment, then the golden brown haired human snapped his gaze away. Miracle had, of course, also opted to follow them. He was in the back with the angel, and Cass looked to him to distract from the sting. Then again, he didn't know if Dean was rejecting him or dealing with conflicting emotions. Either way, the raven and blue eyed one looked to the dog, and couldn't help but smile. Meanwhile, up front, Sam was smirking at Dean and Dean was glaring from the corner of his eye...He reached over and smacked his (taller) little brother at the next stoplight. 

He then looked into the mirror, seeing Cass and Miracle and smiling at the sweet image. Cass seemed to be holding conversation with the dog, and the dog was just listening so intently. He put his eyes back on the road, stoplight turning green in the next instance. He hummed a sound as he drove through, and they continued the small journey. They finally pulled up to the hospital, he parked, he shut off the engine, and he and Cass sat there. They looked at each other some more, while Sam got out of the car. Miracle barked, startling them both, and they sighed and left the car as well, the dog quick to follow. They began to walk along the hospital, Miracle sniffing here or there. Dean shouted when the Doodle suddenly rushed off down a pathway nearby. Dean and the others ran as fast as they could after the golden dog, and heard him making noise somewhere nearby.

They finally found him with...Jack, and a boy none of the three men actually recognized. What was Jack doing here, first off, and secondly when had he become interested in guys/gotten a boyfriend? That's what the other boy seemed to be to the half angel. Anyhow, the wheels began turning in Dean's head, and he realized they must be the 'shadows'. He shook his head a couple times...then sighed and got them all in the car and they all went home. Miracle laid across the man and two boys in the back. Once home, the dog and boys immediately went off somewhere, probably wanting time together. Jack would more than likely be leaving them again soon...to go to heaven and check on things, or who knew what. Anyhow, Sam went off to his room. Cass and Dean did some more staring, then Cass pushed him against a wall and began to kiss him.

Dean made a sound into his mouth, and they moved to a bedroom and...  
Well, ya know...

(Yes, I am that biatch that writes a fic that isn't actually any supernatural forces or ghosts or things causing problems, just two fools in love. Also, yes I did slip a little somethin somethin in at the end. You're welcome)

End


End file.
